Mana Janji Manismu?
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Hari-hariku berjalan sangat menyenangkan. Kita berbagi bersama, bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Tapi semua itu berubah ketika kejadian yang menggenaskan itu mendatangiku dan mengubah seluruh kehidupanku dan juga dirimu. AU, NaruSaku, Challenge from Mitsu.


**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning: This is challenge from Mitsu-chan and I take it. Don't like don't read this fict!  
**

**-o0o0o0o-  
**

**~Mana Janji Manismu?~**

**...NaruSaku...  
**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki**

**

* * *

**Sakura's POV

"Kita berjanji ya untuk selalu bersama, Naruto-kun."

"Ya, pasti, Sakura-chan. Kita berjanji." serunya sambil menautkan jemari kelingking mereka di bawah turunnya salju. Kecupan hangat pun diberikan kepada sang gadis. Rona merah tampak pada wajah putih mulusnya.

**Ketika kau mengatakan hal itu aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya.**

"Kyaa~ Naruto-kun turunkan aku."

"Hehehe... Ya, ya."

**Hari-hariku berjalan sangat menyenangkan. Kita berbagi bersama, bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Kau selalu ada untukku dan mengisi hari-hariku. Selalu dan selalu.**

"Aku akan melamarmu nanti, jadi tunggulah aku."

"Ah? Naruto-kun."

**Tapi semua itu berubah ketika kejadian yang menggenaskan itu mendatangiku dan mengubah seluruh kehidupanku dan juga dirimu.**

***

"Naruto-kun, mau kubelikan apa?"

"Mau kemana kau, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar. Tenang saja tak lama kok."

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati di jalan aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa pada calon tunanganku ini." Dia mengelus rambutku lembut dan tersenyum hangat.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun." balasku padanya. Setelah pintu itu tertutup aku pun melangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju jalanan yang cukup ramai. Kurapatkan jaket tebal pemberiannya sambil mendendangkan sebuah lagu, perasaanku sangat berbunga-bunga hari ini. Aku senang.

End Sakura's POV

"Oke, itu dia kedai ramennya. Terlalu ramai." Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela napasnya sejenak. Kedai ramen yang berada di seberang jalan itu sangatlah ramai. Banyak pengunjung yang keluar-masuk dari pintu kedai itu.

"Oh..." keluhnya. "Ini untuk dia." ujarnya. Gadis itu pun berjalan dari tempat ia berdiri menuju lokasi Kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Tak disangka sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi menabrak tubuh itu dengan keras dan hasilnya sang gadis terkapar di trotoar yang dingin.

"Na-ru-to..." Perlahan-lahan penglihatan gadis bermata emerald itu menghilang. Dia pun tak sadarkan diri.

***

Mobil ambulans berwarna putih itu telah terparkir sembarangan di depan pintu masuk Rumah Sakit. Para petugas medis berlari menghampiri sang korban yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari mobil itu. Dengan cekatan didorongnya ranjang Rumah Sakit itu secepat mungkin, infus telah dipasang dengan sempurna di lengan yang putih mulus itu. Perawat itu menekan pendarahan yang berada di kepala sang gadis.

"Gadis ini tertabrak mobil di perempatan Jalan Konoha. Kondisinya cukup parah, dia kehabisan banyak darah." lapor salah satu petugas yang mengantarkan korban.

"Hm, begitu ya. Segera tangani." ujar seorang Dokter dengan wajah yang serius.

"Jiraiya-sama, kita kehabisan stok golongan darah AB."

"Telepon keluarganya."

"Baik."

***

"Lama sekali sih, Sakura-chan. Perasaanku tak enak." Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap khawatir ke luar jendela. Perasaannya sangat kacau karena sang gadis yang dicintainya itu tak kunjung pulang ke rumah.

DRRT...DRRT...

Getaran sebuah benda elektronik itu membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Tangan cokelat karamelnya pun merogoh saku celananya. Ditekannya tombol jawab pada handphone itu.

"Halo?" seru suara di seberang sana.

"Ya?"

"Dengan siapa saya berbicara?"

"Hah? Aku Uzumaki Naruto, Anda siapa?"

"Saya Kepala bagian Rumah Sakit Konoha, Haruno-san kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang dalam perawatan fatal."

"Haruno? Oh, ya. APPA??" seru pemuda pirang itu dengan suara yang kaget pada akhir kalimat. "Saya segera ke sana, terima kasih pemberitahuannya."

KLIK...

Komunikasi pun terputus. "Sakura-chan..." panggilnya. Diam sejenak dia berpikir dan setelah beberapa menit pemuda bermata biru langit itu pun mengambil jaketnya kemudian menuju ke Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk menemui sang pujaan hati.

***

"Ada yang bisa-"

"Permisi, saya mencari Ha..runo Saku..ra, pasien yang ba..ru ma..suk hari ini karena kecela..kaan." potong Naruto cepat. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Dadanya kembang kempis seperti balon di udara.(?)

"Err... Kamar 231, lantai 5."

"Terima kasih." Tanpa basa-basi lagi sang Uzumaki pun melangkah menuju ruangan yang disebutkan tadi. Semakin cepat dan cepat langkah itu menuju lantai atas pada Rumah Sakit itu. Satu persatu anak tangga dilewatinya dengan semangat juang yang tinggi. "Eh, bodoh! Kan ada lift?" Setelah menyadari hal itu sang pemuda pun menuju ke arah lift yang berada di lantai 2, tempat ia berada sekarang.

TINK...

Bunyi lift itu pertanda bahwa pintu lift akan terbuka. Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto pun memasuki benda berbentuk kotak itu. Jemarinya menekan angka 5 pada tombol besi lift.

Lantai 3, 4, 5. Suara lift itu berbunyi kembali, lantai 5 sudah dicapainya. Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru sang pemuda pun mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju kamar 231 pada lantai 5. Mata birunya mencari-cari kamar bertuliskan 'Room 231'.

"Mana? Mana? 229, 230, 231." serunya sambi menghitung kamar yang dilihatnya satu-persatu. Tubuhnya pun berhenti di depan kamar itu. Dipegangnya gagang pintu itu, dengan sekali putar pintu itu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang terduduk di atas ranjang Rumah Sakit dengan dua orang perawat yang mendampinginya.

"Sakura-chan..." panggil pemuda itu bahagia seraya berjalan mendekati sang gadis dan memeluknya.

"Hei, kau siapa? Kurang ajar! Jangan dekat-dekat!" gertaknya sambil mendorong pemuda itu.

"Kau tak mengingatku, Sakura-chan?" tanya pemuda itu memelas. "Suster ada apa dengan calon tunanganku ini?" tanyanya menatap kedua perawat yang sudah melihat adegan itu.

"Maaf, Haruno-san... dia mengalami lupa ingatan. Benturan keras itu membuatnya lupa akan semuanya. Termasuk identitasnya sendiri."

"Hahaha... Jangan bercanda, suster." seru pemuda itu tak percaya. Mata birunya memandang gadis itu dengan lirih. Gadis itu tertawa sendiri tanpa ada sebab yang jelas. Oh...

"Maafkan kami. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk ini."

"Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan..." ujarnya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh gadis itu.

"Kau siapa? Kau siapa? Aku tak mengenalmu. Pergi sana! Pergi!"

"Sadar, Sakura-chan. Kau tak ingat apa janji kita? Janji kita berdua." tegas sang pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Hm, janji? Janji apa? Hahaha..."

"Sakura-chan..."

"Diam! Siapa Sakura? Siapa?"

"Tuan, mungkin Haruno-san harus dimasukkan ke dalam Panti Penyembuhan."

"Haruskah?"

"Ya, itu membantunya untuk mengingat sedikit demi sedikit ingatannya. Itu hanya kemungkinan saja."

"Kuserahkan pada kalian." ujar pemuda itu pasrah.

"Kita beri obat penenang dulu." Perawat itu pun mengeluarkan sebuah jarum suntik yang berisikan obat penenang bagi sang pasien.

"Eh? Eh? Aku mau diapakan? Akh! Kalian mau apa? Kyaa~"

Mata biru langit itu memandang sedih gadis di hadapannya. Gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata emeraldnya yang indah. Gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Gadis yang sebentar lagi akan bertunangan dengannya. Gadis yang... segala-galanya baginya.

"Mana janji manismu, Sakura-chan? Mana?" serunya lirih, amat lirih. "Mulai saat ini aku akan melupakanmu. Ini terlalu amat menyakitkan untukku, sangat menyakitkan." lanjutnya.

***

"Ini semua percuma! Percuma! Akh!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Hei, berisik! Ini Rumah Sakit." protes seseorang datar dengan wajah stoic miliknya.

"Eh?"

"Dasar Baka-dobe!"

"HEH?!"

**...END...**

**

* * *

**

Tantangan dari Mitsu-chan buat bikin nie fict. Udah jadi 'kan? *bangga* Sedikit bahkan ada unsur sho-ai di sini. Tsuki tetep seorang Fujoshi. XDD

**...skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew, ayo maju kasih ripiew...**

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
